


You’re Late

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Coda, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e08 Breaking Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “No, just an excellent negotiator. See, he was willing to get ready for bed and get in the bed. I was not allowed to turn the lights off or tell him a story.” Buck grinned at him.Eddie grinned back as he said, “Well, probably just as well after you told him that little thing about the kid in the rotisserie.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 208





	You’re Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Still don't love Ana, and I'm ignoring the rest of the episode, cause I love this scene more. Hope you'll love my fix-it.

“You’re late,” Buck said as Eddie entered the house.

“There was construction on Sunset. Had to take a detour,” Eddie explained, closing the door. “Christopher already in bed?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Buck replied with a smile, leaning against the wall.

“You're a miracle worker,” Eddie praised him.

“No, just an excellent negotiator. See, he was willing to get ready for bed and get in the bed. I was not allowed to turn the lights off or tell him a story.” Buck grinned at him.

Eddie grinned back as he said, “Well, probably just as well after you told him that little thing about the kid in the rotisserie.”

“That was not a story, it was a cautionary tale,” Buck said.

“Ah. Well, thanks for watching him.”

“Uh, how... how... how was the, uh, the big date?” Buck asked.

“It was nice. She taught me math,” Eddie replied.

Buck chuckled. “Math? And I thought I'd been single too long.”

“Hold on there, Buck,” Eddie said as Buck started moving toward the door. “Are you in a hurry?”

“Nope, I can stay longer,” Buck replied.

Eddie looked towards Christopher’s room then turned back to Buck. “Can you wait a minute? I won’t be long.”

“Sure, sure, go read him a story,” Buck replied, smiling.

Heading down the hall Eddie knocked at his son’s door before entering. “Hey, how was your night?” he asked. “Did you and Buck have fun?”

“Dad, where were you?” Chris asked.

“With a friend. Sorry I’m late, buddy,” Eddie replied.

“Hey, Dad? Can I have another dad? There’s a girl in my class and she has two mommies,” Chris asked, looking up at his dad.

Eddie smiled, not having to wonder if Buck was the second dad Chris was wanting. Eddie knew Buck would be a good choice. He loved Chris and he would never run away and leave him.

“I need to ask the man in question first, Chris. But if he agrees, then, yes, you’ll have two dads.” Christopher’s answering grin lit up Eddie’s whole world and he hugged his son close.

“I think he’ll agree, Dad. Buck already told me he’d be proud to be my second dad when I asked him,” Christopher smiled up at him.

“Oh, you asked him that, did that?” Eddie teased.

“Yes, I love Buck,” Christopher replied. “And I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Christopher. Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams,” Eddie said, tucking his son in. Glancing back at him from the doorway, he couldn’t help thinking how his son never ceased to amaze him.

“Is he asleep?” Buck asked Eddie as he joined him on the couch.

“He will be soon,” Eddie replied. “I’m sorry if I’m holding you up or if you’re in a hurry, but I wanted to talk to you about Ana.”

“What about Ana?” Buck asked.

“Earlier you asked how our date went, but it wasn’t really a date, Buck. She’s just a friend, nothing more,” Eddie replied.

“Uh… okay,” Buck responded, sounding surprised and confused.

“Okay, uh, look, Buck, I’ll understand if you don’t want to be around me much after I say this, but I hope you know I’ll always make sure your relationship with Chris doesn’t suffer. I just… uh…” Eddie said. “I just, uh…”

“Eddie, what’s going on? What are you trying to say? Why wouldn’t I want to be around you anymore?” Buck asked, clearly worried.

Eddie lowered his head, took a deep breath and then let it all out. “I have feelings for you, but I don’t know if you feel the same way, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“You have feelings for me? Really?” Buck asked, his blue eyes shining as he smiled over at Eddie who wasn’t yet ready to raise his head and look at Buck.

“Eddie, it’s okay,” Buck said softly, trying to reassure his friend, and now possibly more. “I’ve been in love with you since you joined the 118.”

“You have?” Eddie asked, finally raising his head, nervous and still afraid of being rejected despite what Buck had just said.

“Yes, I have, and there’s nothing I’d like to do more right now than kiss you and tell you how much I love you,” Buck said as he moved his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek.

“I would love that too,” Eddie agreed eagerly, leaning in to kiss Buck.

“This is what I dreamt of since you showed up at the 118,” Buck said as the kiss was broken. “And when you showed me that adorable picture of Chris, well, I was completely gone for you both.”

Eddie blushed at Buck’s words. “I’m glad that we finally talked about it, Buck. And you know Chris loves you too, right?”

“I know,” Buck said, beaming. His smile turned a little softer as he asked, “So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

“Yes, it does,” Eddie replied. “God, Chris will be so happy to see us together. He knows you always have my back and I always have yours.”

“What should we do now?” Buck asked.

“I think that we should go to sleep, I’m tired, and I can tell you you are too,” Eddie replied with a smile as he led him to the bedroom.

“Okay,” Buck smiled nervously. “Chris wouldn’t mind seeing me in the morning?”

“I think he’ll be thrilled at seeing you, especially if you make breakfast,” Eddie replied.

“Oh, I can do that!” Buck readily agreed, smiling at his boyfriend and already looking forward to the morning.


End file.
